


And I'm a ghost, trying not to losing you

by RedMushroom



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gunplay, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post Reichenbach, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:04:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMushroom/pseuds/RedMushroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando Sherlock torna, entrando nella sua stanza di soppiatto, i capelli fradici e il cappotto bagnato, gli viene quasi spontaneo puntare l'arma contro di lui</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I'm a ghost, trying not to losing you

**Author's Note:**

> **Titolo:** And I'm a ghost, trying not to losing you  
>  **Fandom:** Sherlock BBC  
>  **Personaggi:** John Watson, Sherlock Holmes  
>  **Rating:** NC17/NSFW  
>  **Avvertimenti** : Pwp, Slash, Gun!play, oral sex, established relationship, post-reichenbach + OOC e pippe mentali di John  
>  **Conteggio Parole:** 2209  
>  Ringrazio [](http://soflylikea36.livejournal.com/profile)[**soflylikea36**](http://soflylikea36.livejournal.com/) per il betaggio e il supporto morale <3  
>  **Scritto** per la [VI edizione](http://fanfic-italia.livejournal.com/1259176.html) del p0rn fest @[fanfict-italia](http://fanfic-italia.livejournal.com/) con il prompt " _Sherlock BBC John Watson/Sherlock Holmes, Gunplay_ " + per la [#4 maritombola](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/49706.html) @[Maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com) con il prompt 22, _Paolo Nutini - Rewind_ \+ per la @[](http://500themes-ita.livejournal.com/profile)[ **500themes_ita**](http://500themes-ita.livejournal.com/) con il prompt _#33. Appello disperato_ \+ per @[](http://tuffinpiscina.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://tuffinpiscina.livejournal.com/) **tuffinpiscina** con il prompt orfano " _‘Cause I’m only a crack/in this castle of glass. (Castle of glass – Linkin Park_ )"   
>   
> 

_I made my home here on the floor  
And I'm losing all ambition  
I'm a ghost  
And I'm going all out  
And I'm thinking you're just as bad_  
  
È una Smith&Wesson calibro trentacinque e ha tolto talmente tante vite che John non può più contarle. In passato teneva in mente il volto di ogni persona su cui premeva il grilletto; ricordava il loro viso poco prima di venir colpiti, quando realizzavano che la morte stava arrivando. Lo faceva la notte, gli occhi spalancati verso un soffitto buio. Contava sulle dita e diceva i loro nomi a voce altra, con riverenza e rispetto.  
Ora fissa la pistola e non riesce a ricordare niente. Quando è stata l'ultima volta che ha ucciso? Quale l'ultima vita che ha tolto? Un po' ha paura. Rigira l'arma tra le mani, gioca con la sicura – muove la levetta su e giù, su e giù - che fa un rumore metallico ( _click, clack, click, clack_ ) ogni volta che la inserisce e disinserisce.  
La stanza è poco illuminata. Lo è sempre stata: non importa quante volte John abbia cambiato la lampadina, quante abbia aperto le tende per far entrare luce; la stanza rimaneva immersa in una penombra rilassante e aveva un'illuminazione decente solo la mattina. Meglio così, pensa, ma quel giorno piove come la morte e la camera sembra semplicemente cupa e pesante.  
Ha meditato di scendere le scale, di andare in salotto. Poi si è fermato sul ciglio della porta, improvvisamente senza forze, si è passato una mano sul volto e ha sospirato.  
Sherlock non c'è, è questo che ha pensato. E da quando è morto (per finta) e ritornato (senza rispetto, piombando nel suo appartamento perché un magnate russo era stato assassinato e aveva bisogno del suo aiuto), John si ritrova sempre più spesso a non sopportare la sua assenza – senza di Sherlock, l'appartamento diventa strano, doloroso, meschino. Diventa tutto ciò da cui Baker Street l'ha salvato.  
Qualche volta John pensa di andarsene. Lo fa quando è solo, quando fissa lo scaffale del supermercato come se fosse qualcosa di pericoloso e oscuro, quando il vuoto è così invitante da incantare il suo sguardo. Poi Sherlock torna e John sente solo il bisogno di baciarlo e scoparlo fino a fargli perdere ogni capacità intellegibile.  
John gioca con la sicura – _click clack click clack_ – e passa la Smith &Wesson da una mano all'altra. L'ha appena pulita: le sue mani puzzano di olio e polvere da sparo.  
  
Quando Sherlock torna, entrando nella sua stanza di soppiatto, i capelli fradici e il cappotto bagnato, gli viene quasi spontaneo puntare l'arma contro di lui.  
  
Sherlock lo guarda dall'altro lato della stanza. Ha i riccioli appiccicati sulla fronte, in quel modo assurdo che lo fa sembrare più giovane e tiene lo sguardo su di lui, le labbra appena dischiuse. «John» lo chiama. Avanza nella stanza. John segue i suoi movimenti con la pistola, il braccio dritto e retto verso di lui, le dita che sfiorano il grilletto, la presa salda. Si prende qualche secondo per respirare, lentamente e con cautela. Sherlock non indietreggia, mantiene gli occhi su di lui. Lo chiama, un'altra volta, e John non lo sente. La sua voce gli ronza nelle orecchie come un cigolio metallico, come interferenza elettrica. Sherlock gli è vicino, è davanti a lui.  
«John» lo prega, ancora. È inumano il modo in cui la voce di quell'uomo rimanga così calma e bassa, anche se ha un arma puntata alla nuca. Forse è perché si fida di John, perché sa che non potrebbe mai fare qualcosa come sparargli; o forse è solo una recita, l'ennesima commedia del grande detective. Forse Sherlock ha paura. Deve averne. Perché John ne ha tanta, in quel momento. «La sicura» dice «La sicura è inserita, John?».  
John non risponde. Gli punta la canna della pistola in mezzo alla fronte, spingendola contro la pelle. Basterebbe un colpo, uno solo; far scivolare il dito e Sherlock Holmes sarebbe morto (di nuovo).  
Qualcosa all'interno di John si agita. Deglutisce. «In ginocchio» comanda. Non è più sicuro di quello che sta facendo. Ha il tono secco e deciso, temprato dagli anni di servizio militare, incrinato – e ringraziava dio tutti i giorni per questo – dalla sua indole umana. Sherlock non smette di guardarlo, le pupille dilatate, e esegue. Si inginocchia. John continua a tenere la pistola sulla fronte. La fa scendere sulla guancia, premendola sugli zigomi, stuzzicandogli la mascella. _Basterebbe così poco_ , pensa ancora, così poco, e il filo che lo lega a Sherlock è _così_ fragile, tanto che a volte John ha paura di sgretolarlo con le proprie mani, sotto la pressione dei polpastrelli che cercando di tenerlo fermo e vicino.  
Ricorderebbe il volto di Sherlock, una volta premuto il grilletto? Oppure si confonderebbe in mezzo a tutti gli altri, diventando solo un ombra, un fantasma indistinto?  
Fa scorrere la canna contro la mandibola, gli alza il viso verso l'alto.  
La cosa buffa è che John sa tutto di quell'arma. L'ha tenuta con sé così tanto tempo da conoscerla meglio di qualsiasi altra cosa: sa quanti colpi può sparare e quanti di questi andranno sicuramente a segno; sa quanto è pesante e quanto è adattabile. Sa che può togliere la vita ma è limitata e imperfetta, proprio come lui.  
Poi Sherlock fa qualcosa che non si aspetta. Inclina lievemente la testa, in modo scomodo e distorto, e posa le labbra sulla canna – quella che puzza di olio e polvere da sparo e di guerra. John deglutisce, di nuovo. Si accorge solo in quel momento di star respirando a fatica, cercando l'aria in modo disperato e, cristo, che cosa sta facendo? Inclina la pistola e questa volta è Sherlock a seguirla, fregando il viso contro la superficie metallica.  
«La sicura è inserita, John?» domanda, una seconda volta; e ancora non ottiene risposta. La verità è che John non lo sa. Non riesce a ricordare. Lo osserva incantato, mentre apre di nuovo le labbra e bacia ancora la canna (sulla punta, nel foro di uscita) e lecca il metallo.  
Il braccio inizia a tremare; è il dolore, niente di più di uno spasmo, che si impossessa dei muscoli di John a causa dello sforzo, del tenere così a lungo il braccio in avanti e una pistola in mano. È un dolore famigliare e John ci può convivere. È la fitta che gli colpisce lo stomaco quella a cui non era preparato, il calore nel bassoventre che aumenta man mano che la lingua di Sherlock gioca con la pistola, che la fa entrare e uscire dalla propria bocca.  
Qualcosa in lui ringhia e continua a premere l'arma contro il detective. Contrae le dita – un crampo – e Sherlock continua, fino ad arrivare ai suoi polpastrelli.  
Dio, pensa. Sherlock non ha mai staccato gli occhi da lui. Sherlock lo legge, è quello che fa sempre. Quella volta John non sa cosa stia leggendo. Forse angoscia. Forse la stessa eccitazione che John vede in lui – dopotutto, oh, era Sherlock, e a Sherlock piacevano queste cose, lui che possedeva quel diverso tipo di disinvoltura, fatta di eccessi e di misteri, gli orizzonti in continua ricerca di espansione.  
John deve rigettare un singhiozzo. Sherlock gli accarezza le dita con la lingua ruvida e asciutta, infiltrandosi tra quelle che tengono salda l'arma, sfregando tra lembi di carne e superficie di metallo. John lo trova gradevole, fin troppo, e non è quello a alterarlo. È lo sguardo: potrebbe ritornare ancora e ancora sugli occhi di Sherlock, potrebbe spendere mille parole e essere melenso e volgare allo stesso tempo per descriverne il colore, quello che sono capaci di fargli solo alzandosi su di lui, ma non gli ha mai visti così invadenti, carichi di quella stessa febbrile scintilla che gli animava solo durante il migliore dei casi. Banalità, pensa, sta cadendo nella banalità. Eppure è vero.  
John gli punta una pistola sul collo e ancora stenta a capire chi dei due tenesse sotto controllo l'altro.  
Sherlock avanza sulle ginocchia, diventa sempre più vicino, il volto serio, la mano che gli sfiora la stoffa dei pantaloni. Sente le dita stringere sulla coscia, stringere e basta, appena sopra l'altezza del ginocchio.  
John può vedere l'erezione di Sherlock e sentire la propria pulsare.  
«John» dice, con il fiato corto. Muove le dita sulla sua coscia, massaggiandone l'interno; con l'altra mano si muove fino alla patta dei pantaloni, sfrega sopra il tessuto dei Jeans, strappandogli un mugolio improvviso. «John» continua, e ha ancora la pistola che lo segue in ogni suo movimento, che guizza a ogni scivolo di dita. Mormora ancora il suo nome, con la voce bassa e vibrante; la voce di una supplica. John non capisce se Sherlock è terrorizzato o eccitato o – ancora - entrambe le cose. Non capisce perché non riesca a rigettare l'arma – nella sua testa si alterna il rumore della sicura ( _click clack click clack_ ) inserita e disinserita; forse è perché si è spinto troppo in là perché possa essere solo un gioco. Ecco cosa Sherlock ha capito prima di lui (Sherlock capisce le cose sempre prima di lui).  
John stinge i denti e sente il rumore della zip e i pantaloni cadere. Aumenta la pressione sul calcio della pistola. Il suo braccio protesta per questo, gli invia segnali di dolore che gli offuscano la vista con piccoli puntini rossi.  
Sherlock è calcolato nei movimenti, nel liberare il suo uccello dalle mutande e nel tenerlo in mano. Sente il suo respiro sulla pelle, le dita a contatto con la carne. Chiude gli occhi, e ciò che vede è Sherlock che apre la bocca sulla sua pistola. Un fremito gli parte dalla testa e gli stringe dolorosamente lo stomaco; geme poco dignitosamente e Sherlock lo sta appena sfiorando. Poi, senza preavviso, nello stesso tempo in cui prima ha iniziato a leccare la canna della pistola, Sherlock strofina il volto sul suo pene, tenendogli fermi i fianchi, apre la bocca e bacia il membro.  
Le gambe di John tremano e si ammorbidiscono. Sospira sonoramente, la mente che inizia ad annebbiarsi, Sherlock sotto di lui e la bocca di Sherlock che si apre e si chiude, che gli da' piccoli umidi assaggi del suo interno e poi lo lascia ad aggrapparsi al soffio di una soddisfazione, alla sua Smith&Wesson, alla paura.  
Respira più veloce, gli sembra di tremare ma non ne è sicuro.  
Sherlock lo prende in bocca di botto, passa dallo sfiorarlo con le labbra al morderlo e leccarlo; al farlo andare dentro e fuori dalla sua bocca. John geme. Ora è sicuro di tremare, di star perdendo la stretta sulla pistola. L'arma è ancora tra le sue mani, ancora puntata sulla testa di Sherlock, ancora con la sicura inserita e disinserita. I suoi gemiti presto invadono la stanza; vorrebbe dire qualcosa, ma non riesce a pensare a niente di diverso che a Sherlock, che nella sua fisicità sembra quasi più irreale che nella sua astrazione mentale, che ogni volta che lo scopa lo guarda sempre con quegli occhi che vogliono e non vogliono; pensa al Sherlock che adesso morde il suo cazzo e sente una sensazione di calore invadergli il petto.  
Quando viene lo fa dentro la bocca si Sherlock. Cade a terra e la pistola cade con lui, via dalla sua mano.  
La sicura era inserita.  
  
Sherlock si alza. Ha il fiato corto, lo sguardo disperato. Afferra velocemente l'arma, la allontana da John, la prende tra le mani e questa volta è lui a puntargliela conto.  
L'azione si svolge così velocemente che John non può fare altro che guardarlo -lo troverebbe di una gradevole ironia, in un altra situazione – disteso a terra, il petto che si alza e abbassa velocemente, il cuore che gli pompa nelle orecchie come se stesse per distruggersi.  
Cristo, pensa John, come se fosse la peggior imprecazione del mondo. Può vedere i pantaloni di Sherlock gonfi, così quando questa volta è lui a dirgli di alzarsi con un gesto dell'arma, John ubbidisce senza nessuna esitazione. John ubbidisce sempre a Sherlock. E, in quel preciso momento, vorrebbe solo farlo stendere sul letto e spogliarlo lentamente, vederlo rabbrividire dal freddo e dal piacere, togliergli quell'espressione violenta dal viso. Invece Sherlock preme l'arma su di lui – forte, gli arrossa la pelle – e la sbatte sulla guancia, sotto il collo.  
John gli si avvicina. Allunga la mano verso di lui per afferrarlo, ma Sherlock indietreggia. Butta la pistola sul pavimento e oh, John non crede che Sherlock abbia mai fatto una cosa meravigliosa come quella, come slanciarsi verso di lui e abbraccialo. John sgrana gli occhi, pensa solo che no, no, non è da Sherlock fare una cosa del genere; questo non può essere Sherlock. Ma il suo cuore si calma mentre affonda il viso in lui e inspira il suo odore. Dura poco, la manciata di qualche secondo, poi tutto torna freddo e crudele. Sherlock si alza con uno scatto, uno di quelli dei quali non si può descrivere né spiegare la rapidità. E anche se John si allunga verso di lui – ancora una volta- Sherlock è già scomparso giù per le scale.  
  
John si siede sul letto. È ancora nudo, ancora con i pantaloni e le mutande alle caviglie. Passa la Smith&Wesson da una mano all'altra e gioca con la sicura.  
( _Click clack click clack_ ).  
John chiude gli occhi. Prima o poi annegherà in Sherlock e vorrebbe solo amarlo meno, un po' di meno da non trovare auspicabile la morte piuttosto che perderlo di nuovo.


End file.
